Inevitable
by Jedipilot24
Summary: JKR said that if Snape hadn't been involved with Death Eaters and Dark Arts, he would have started a romantic relationship with Lily. This is me calling BS! Because some things are inevitable and some things never change. One-Shot.


Disclaimer: It all belongs to JKR; I'm just playing with it. This is the first time I've written Marauder-era fanfic, so any feedback on their personalities is appreciated. This is set early in their 5th year.

"You can't keep doing this," Lily Evans said to James Potter "I know that Avery and Mulciber are nasty and horrible and probably deserve worse, but it's not your place to punish them. You certainly shouldn't be sinking to their level! This is something for the teachers—,"

"—the teachers?" James snapped "What have the teachers done to stop them? _Nothing_! What have the _prefects_ done to stop them? _Nothing_? Just the other day, Mulciber tried to kill Mary and what punishment did the _teachers_ give him? _Detention_! That's the same punishment for dropping a dungbomb in class."

Lily's fists tightened and eyes narrowed, but she couldn't dispute his point. Compared to what they had actually done, the official punishment was little more than a slap on the wrist—proof that they'd gotten away with it and, as James had argued, only serving to further encourage them.

It was particularly maddening when you were one of those prefects as they could only issue warnings, which were next to useless when you were dealing with people who just _didn't care_.

"So if no one else is willing to stand up to them," James continued, "then my friends and I _will _and damn the consequences. It's the right thing to do and you know it."

Lily sighed. She still didn't like it, but she could see where he was coming from. Evil, wherever it appeared, had to be opposed; and there was absolutely no question in Lily's mind that Mulciber and Avery and everyone else in their little wannabe-Death Eater gang was _evil_.

James obviously believed very strongly in doing what was right and even if he did get a bit carried away at times, Lily still found his passion and zeal quite...compelling. "All that being said," James continued, starting to smile now and his voice became smoother "I admit that I'm not perfect and probably do get a bit...carried away sometimes. How about we talk about this more over some butterbeer in the village?"

Lily blinked "Mister Potter," she said loftily "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"I am, Miss. Evans." James smirked "So..."

"Were you planning to do this all along?"

"Not quite in this manner," said James "But I have been planning to ask you out and I saw an opportunity to work into the conversation. So—,"

"And if you _hadn't_ 'seen an opportunity'?"

"Then I would have either waited for you to cool off and then just asked you straight out."

"So just ask me straight out already!"

James, still smirking, said "Maybe later."

Lily's faced reddened and she glared at him, "Potter!"

"On second thought," said James "Lily Evans, would you like to go out with me to Hogsmeade this weekend?"

Lily's glare softened into a smirk of her own, "Maybe later." James groaned and she laughed, "Alright, James," she said and took hold of his arm "But you'd better not be jerking me around and you certainly better not stand me up, or so help me—."

James' smirk faded, "I would _never_ do that to you, Lily."

"Good."

As they walked away, arm in arm and continuing to banter, neither one of them noticed Severus Snape, who had been standing just around the corner in a perfect position to hear their entire conversation.

The greasy-haired Ravenclaw frowned as he considered what he'd heard. It couldn't possibly be true. _Lily Evans,_ his friend from childhood, had just agreed to a date with _James Potter_. Snape didn't know Potter well; in fact he didn't know at him all as they only time they'd ever even crossed paths had been in class. But from what Snape had heard and seen of Potter, he just couldn't understand it. Lily was so _smart_ and _strong_, why would she lower herself to go out with an arrogant berk like James Potter when she could so much better.

_'Like me for instance.'_

Snape walked away and by the time he reached the library, he'd convinced himself that Lily could never possibly actually _enjoy_ a date with James Potter and it could never possibly lead to more. That thought comforted him greatly over the next few days and he practiced what he was going to say to her over and over again in his mind when she inevitably came to him complaining about how much of a boor Potter was. And then he would make his move and she would be his forever.

Snape spent the entire Hogsmeade Saturday in the library doing homework and then finally, just before dinner, Snape heard her footsteps approaching and looked up to see her looking very relaxed and upbeat, almost...giddy. It was definitely not what he'd expected.

"Hey Sev," she said "How was your day."

"Fine," he said "How was your..._date_ with Potter."

"Wonderful," Lily sighed "We had so much fun and—," Snape stared at her wide-eyed and horrified.

It couldn't be happening. _It wasn't possible_!

"—and then he kissed me and asked me to be his girlfriend."

_No, No, NO!_ "And you said _yes?_"

"Well, of course," said Lily and then she noticed his expression and frowned "Is there something wrong."

"How could you agree to be _Potter's girfriend_? He's so arrogant and—,"

"You don't know him at all," said Lily "If you just took the time to get to know him—,"

"I don't want to get to know him," Snape snarled "And I don't want _you_ dating him."

Lily's eyes narrowed dangerously, "_Excuse me_?"

"I love you!" Snape declared "And I can't stand to see you with him."

"You—you—_what_?"

"I love you," Snape repeated, mistaking her sudden confusion for evidence that maybe, just maybe—

"No," said Lily, shaking her head "We're just _friends, _Sev. I don't—I don't like you that way, not the way I like James—."

"_What?"_ Snape jumped to his feet "What do you mean you _don't like me that way_?"

"I just don't," said Lily "but I hope we can still be friends—,"

"I can't believe this! How could you do this to me?"

"Do what? What are you talking about?"

"Arrgh!" Snape clenched his fists and stomped out of the library.

Behind him a tear dropped down Lily's cheek. She wiped it clear and shook her head. She didn't know what Sev's problem was, but he had no right to talk to her like that. It was too bad; she'd really thought that Sev and James would have gotten along. Maybe Sev would be more reasonable after dinner. And on that thought, Lily headed down to the Great Hall.

James kissed Lily on the cheek as she sat down next to him at the Gryffindor table. "Problem?" he asked, noting her flushed cheeks and resigned expression.

"No," she replied "Just an argument with my friend, Severus Snape."

"Snape," James said "Oh, he's that odd Ravenclaw."

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he is a bit odd sometimes," she agreed, "especially today for some reason, but it's nothing worth talking about. Pass the pumpkin juice, please."

*(*)*

**A/N:** So in case some of you don't follow, here the reason why Lily accepted James so much earlier: The only way I can think of to follow the premise is to put Snape in a different House and the only other one that even comes close to fitting him is Ravenclaw. But this means that Lily and James no longer have a major personal issue to keep them estranged and at odds for 5+years, while Snape and James have no relationship at all because they move in completely different circles with Lily as their only point of contact. This version of James barely even knows that Snape exists and he certainly doesn't see him a rival for Lily's affections, which according to JKR was a major factor in Canon! James' thinking. Remove Snape from the equation and neither Lily nor James have any major reason to NOT go out. And yes, according OotP, only teachers can dock points. I know Percy tries to do it in CoS, but it had to be just a bluff.


End file.
